The Revelations of Human Life
by mignonettas
Summary: Even after lifetimes, it still vexed me on how the human race functions. Wars strike, conflicts arise, and in the end... humans continue to bring each other down; no matter what lesson had been twined in their minds. They are unusual creatures, but I'm eventually drawn to them one after another. My dismal tale, notably, somehow altered my views for humans... - Sebastian/OC


**A/N: The only canon character here is Sebastian, and perhaps ****_mentions_**** of everyone else from the anime and manga. This fic is inspired by ****_The Book Thief_****. I'm only taking the timeline and twisting it up a little. I swear, I'll place it all back where it belongs when I'm done with this fanfiction.  
><strong>

**German translations will be at the end of this first chapter. Taken in Sebastian's POV throughout the story. In this story, once again as I mentioned in my other fic that I had taken down, Ciel did not turn into a demon and remained human.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler - I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p>After nearly a half-century of serving the fabled Ciel Phantomhive, the young, shriveled boy cloaked with an eyepatch and darkness withered into an elderly man who could barely lift a finger and command me to perform for his own desires. Despite all we endured together, and despite the morals of each situation we overcame, he remained miserly. What a shame, I had always thought with such conundrum. He was corrupted at a young age, as no human child should bear. In the end, his astringent soul serenely remains inside of me.<p>

Ah, yet one might ask, 'How would it have taken that long to complete the contract?'

The answer lingers to be simple.

Ciel requested to prolong his years.

I was a starving demon with the intense urge to consume his soul at any rate. Yet, as much as it pained my hunger, I continued to abide with him and observed from afar as he married and raised his family alongside Lady Elizabeth. He raised three sons, two in which had an unfortunate death in the past decade.

After Ciel had retracted his revenge and only just regained at least some of his composure, it was time for me to consume his soul. I had done it secretively, and by his demand, I hid the evidence by making it seem he had passed due to an overdose. Utterly devastated, Elizabeth and his only son remaining were mourning over him, while I concealed myself in the corner of the room, relishing the taste of his soul.

It wasn't as tasteful as I expected it to be, but that was to be expected after all those years of past Master Ciel dwindling and harboring himself. Yet, no words of the human tongue could express how souls may taste in a demon's mouth. It could fill us for a whole lifetime, sate our cravings for a minimal amount of time, but there has always been one thing that it could never change us demons...

It could never change our views of humans.

They're strange creatures - creatures that I could, perhaps, never grow accustomed living against. I often ponder about the human race, questioning why and how they're all strikingly similar beneath their skin. Could it be their deep motive? Their history? Their ancestors? As a demon, I could never understand them. Tiny, discerning humans that have only no use to me but their soul.

However, there was always part of me that was _jealous_ of the human life. Yes, the demon coated with blackness felt _jealousy _of humans. Their emotions, the way their minds work, how they find the little things in their lives that make them feel happiness. As a fallen angel myself, I could not feel any of those emotions. Mayhaps the thrill of bloodshed, or from time to time lust; however, I could never experience the luxuries of the so called emotions.

After Ciel's passing, it prodded me to discover those uncanny leisures.

I would have never known I would have ended up in the outskirts of Dresden, Germany, 1937. I had a contract with the _bürgermeister, _or the _mayor_, to aid him with the upcoming party. Not the average, elegant house parties with gowns and an array of dishes, but some sort of a political group. It hadn't interest me one bit, but perhaps this contract could keep me busy as I continue to roam the human realm.

The _bürgermeister_ was named Kristof Eichmann; a round, middle-aged man with tired eyes and a harsh voice. He had a wife with the name Gaelle, and a young daughter, Arabel.

_"Wie lauteten Ihre bisherigen Namen, Dämon?"_ he had asked upon summoning me. I nodded.

_"Sebastian Michaelis, herr."_

Kristof had nodded to me, his strict gaze never leaving my eyes - although, for a second, I could have sworn I saw fear in his eyes when he briefly saw my demon form. _"Von nun an wird dein Name Sebastian sein."_

_"Natürlich, meister."_

Despite my rusty German, we were able to communicate well enough and thoroughly understand each other. I formed the contract seal on his shoulder as he demanded for in rugged, seething German.

I didn't know what to expect out of this contract. I was not emaciated enough to be desperate and complete the contract in a blink of an eye, so I was slack and muddled with what _Meister_ Kristoff had in mind.

They resided on a street called _Engel_, in which I find all but ironic. Their house, or manor, I should have said, stood large and decorative. The bitter cold had been stirred in my bones. He gave me his orders, which were to be the servant of the house and to tutor and guide their one and only daughter, who was twelve at the time. It was not much of a change with my previous tasks as a butler to the perished Ciel; cooking, cleaning, serving, and tutoring - especially in fine arts and languages - were no surprise to me.

Kristoff first introduced me to his beloved wife, Gaelle. She was a middle-aged woman with light curls and blue eyes. I distinctly remember her smile, which always curled upwards with wrinkled etching at the corners of her lips. She was a kind woman, but was dazed about current events and never paid much attention.

"Go and introduce yourself to Arabel, _Herr Sebastian_. She's in her room upstairs to the left." She spoke in a mixture of fluent German and English.

"_Sehr gut. Danke, Frau Eichmann.__"__  
><em>

I followed her directions and knocked on the door. "_Das Fräulein?"_

_"Ja? _Come in!"

When I opened the door, I was greeted by the _bürgermeister's _young daughter. She was petite in size, dark curls and light blue eyes like her mother's. She was sitting on her posh armchair, a book in her hands and the phonograph playing mellow music in their familiar language. I offered her a smile, bowing.

"_Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, __Arabel. _You must have heard about my arrival, yes?"

_"Ja, Herr Sebastian,"_ she gave me a toothy grin, saving her page on her tome and placing it aside. "You are my tutor, too. _Richtig?_"

"That is correct. Have you had previous tutors?"

"Mm, _nein._ It has only been _meine Mutter_ teaching me."

"What have you learned?"

"Um," she placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Latin roots, English, and mathematics."

I knelt next to her, observing the book she had set aside for later. I ran a gloved finger over the cover before continuing. "Do you play any instruments?"

_"Ja. _I play the piano. _Mein Vater _taught me when I was little. He doesn't teach me much anymore, though..."

"Well, how would you like it if I began teaching you again?"

In all of my memories in the millenniums I have resided here on the human soil, I would never forget the way Arabel's face lit up with delight. She had nodded eagerly, though trying to contain the grin that threatened to cover her virtuous lineaments. "_Danke, __Sebastian!_ That would be wonderful!"

"There is no need to thank me for that, little one. _Sie können mir danken, indem Sie lernen._"

However, I would have never surmised that I would find contingent zeal on a street called Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations:**

**_*Wie lauteten Ihre bisherigen Namen, Dämon? = What was your previous name, demon?  
><em>****_*Herr = Sir/Mister  
><em>****_*Von nun an wird dein Name Sebastian sein._ = Yes, well, Sebastian shall be your name then.  
><em>_****__*_Natürlich, meister. = Of course, master.  
><em>__****___*_Sehr gut. Danke, Frau Eichmann. = Very well. Thank you, Mrs. Eichmann.  
><em>___****____*_Das Fräulein? = Miss?  
><em>____****_____*Schön Sie kennen zu lernen._ = Nice to meet you.  
><em>_____****______*_Richtig? = Right?  
><em>______****_______*Nein. = No.  
><em>______****_______*Meine Mutter = My mother  
><em>______****_______*Mein Vater = My father  
><em>______****_______*Sie können mir danken, indem Sie lernen._ = You can thank me by learning.________**

**I'd like to apologize for the excessive amount of translations. I promise, there will be less in the next chapter. Thank you _CrimsonSonata_ for fixing the translations! Please excuse my pitiful German. I'm using the familiar, yet unreliable Google Translate.**

**kisskiss!**


End file.
